


Symbiosis/共生关系

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam需要Dean把自己完完全全地交付给他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis/共生关系

**Author's Note:**

> 大概背景是S10，感谢小莲花为我beta，一个简单粗暴的pwp诶嘿嘿

       他哥在床上永远是害羞的那一个。Sam起初无法想象，为什么平时开玩笑没羞没躁口无遮拦的Dean在被他笼罩的时候会不由自主地想蜷缩起来，被子和床单好像是他的蚕茧一样，他迫不及待想要躲进去，远离Sam的视线。  
       逼迫他一览无余地袒露在Sam的视线里的感觉一定太糟糕了，以至于他们的第一次会那么尴尬。Dean在整个过程中都用手捂着眼睛，台灯微暗的光芒照耀着他脸上那两团红晕。他催促Sam快点结束，在Sam的舌头打开他的嘴唇时颤抖得像个坏了的筛糠。  
       不仅如此，Dean畏缩于Sam的珍视与爱抚，在完事之后Sam靠过来拥住他时下意识地逃开了，嘴里迸出一串咒骂：“你他妈的有什么毛病，Sam？”他气哼哼的，看上去像是刚被一个鬼魂摔过了肩，而不是才结束一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，并且对Sam向他投来的受伤的神情视而不见。  
       直到后来他才慢慢地明白过来，Dean是不习惯完全的、纤毫毕现的暴露。那让他觉得不安，觉得恐惧，在Sam洞若观火的凝视之下，他本能地想要掩藏起来，竖起恨不得能把自己吞没的高墙，即使是面对着Sam。  
       台灯的光芒犹如点点幽微的星火，扑闪着在灯罩里抖动。Sam坐得更近了一些，用手握住了Dean的下颌，后者因为这个微微抽气；他的手更加坚定了些，以一种不容拒绝的力度将它抬起。  
     “没事的，Dean。”他喃喃着那句安慰，额头抵着Dean的微微磨蹭。他哥哥长长、长长的眼睫毛像被他闷在掌心的蝴蝶一样飞速地闪动着，细细地刷过他脸上的皮肤，留下极轻的触感直接刺进他的心脏。这些年来Dean一直在包裹自己，更妄图包裹住他，如溺水一般窒息着、压抑着，他太需要放纵与救赎，而Sam会是那个唯一的实施者。  
      他的指腹掠过Dean的眼眶和眉骨，向下滑至他的鼻梁，惊叹于那轮廓的精致。Dean的五官一直比他记忆里的要柔和一些，经由岁月风蚀了原本漂亮到迫人的棱角，只余下更为深沉的笔触描绘出优美的线条。Dean温热的呼气轻轻地喷在他嘴唇附近，Sam抚摸着他颧骨处细嫩的皮肤，想象着阳光洒在他的雀斑上闪闪发光的样子。  
        Dean有多久没有感受过被人细致入微地钟爱着、呵护着了？大概是很久，久到有Sam的一生那么长。  
        Sam细密地亲吻着他，不厌其烦地吮吸着他柔软的嘴唇，牙齿有时会故意咬在上面，带来甜美的疼痛。他妥协了。Dean顺从地松开了紧咬的牙关，Sam的舌头立刻长驱直入，灵活地舔遍了每一寸湿润的口腔内壁，唾液流过他的齿列。  
       直到现在Dean还是为他弟弟离他的距离如此近而感觉难以置信。Sam紧紧地贴合着他，一只手托着他的下颌，另一只手绕过去抚摸着他的后颈。那些修长得不可思议的手指摩挲着那里柔软的皮肤，深深地陷进去，像是已经钉进了骨髓里生了根，再也拔不出来。  
        Sam吻得那样专注，让Dean能够感受到他强烈而又深重的爱意，绵绵地从这个吻里面渗透出来，滚热地烫过喉咙，烧进腹腔，最后凿穿骨髓。他想，Sam给他的爱其实有那么多，多到支撑着他残损不堪的生命渡过了三十多年，这些年来他一直依靠着他弟弟，汲取着他对他的珍惜与仰视，如饥似渴。Sam就是他一成不变的生活里全部的、唯一的意义。  
       当Sam折起他的腿，握住他的脚踝向上推动的时候，Dean下意识地咬住了嘴唇。他的手指屈起，握住了床单，握出深深的褶皱。Sam撑起身体去吻他，Dean贴在他嘴唇上颤抖，他半阖着的眼睛忽然睁开，向上掀起的眼睫毛底下透出一泓翠绿，绿得像是漂浮着阳光雨雾的森林，纯粹而惊心动魄。他能看出Dean迷乱的眼神之下的战栗着的灵魂，这让Sam心底泛起浓烈的酸涩。  
     “别想着逃开了，这不会发生。”Sam慢慢滑下去一点，五指依然锁死在Dean腰间，汗湿的皮肤松软地塌陷下去，吸附着他的指尖。他另一只手在Dean圆润挺翘的臀瓣上揉捏着，拨开那两瓣臀肉，然后慢慢地把自己的性器挤进去。Dean的身体在穴口被坚硬的头部撑开时猛地颤了一下，发出一连串断断续续的呻吟，又被他咬着下唇吞了回去。Sam停留在入口处恶劣地逗弄着，晃动着腰身偶尔让性器深入一点，在看到Dean睁大眼睛时又不慌不忙地拔出来。那一圈湿软的肌肉环像是挽留一般猛地紧缩，吸附着他阴茎的头部。Sam不得不重重地吞咽，汗水从他的额角滑落而下，但这丝毫没有影响到他想继续逗弄Dean的兴致。  
       他哥哥从枕头里看着他，灯光在他眼睛里流连荡漾。他牙齿卡着略微红肿的下唇发出低低的呜咽声，而这几乎让Sam起了把他操坏的心思。躺在床上的是他的Dean——完完全全地为他所有，被他掌控，顺从地舒展，漂亮地张开。现在他是需要被抱紧、被指引的那个，汗水沿着他优美的颈线滑进床单里，洇出一团暗色。  
     “S-Sam……”Dean抽着气，阴茎颤巍巍地挺立着，他的双手却选择克制着攥紧床单而不是去握住它套弄，“你能不能他妈的别闹了？”  
     “你想让我干什么，Dean？”Sam明知故问道，他伸手去抚摸Dean的脸颊，被后者烦躁地甩开了，“说出来。说出来我就给你。”  
Dean瞪着他，艰难地喘着气，Sam还卡在他两腿之间，带着他该死的笑容等待着他。  
     “他妈的别想。”他说，抗议地动了动，“我要踢你的屁股，Sam，你给我记着，我会让你顶着个乌眼青去查案，让所有人都——啊——”Sam忽然移动了，他向前探过身去，用手握住了Dean的阴茎，指甲不客气地扫过顶端的裂口，微微刺进去一点，让他哥哥色厉内荏的示威化成了尖锐的抽气。  
     “说出来，Dean。说你想要什么，不然我就把你绑在这里一晚上，看着你的阴茎如何爆炸。”Sam凑在他耳边低沉地威胁道，手上重重一握，然后好整以暇地套弄起来，Dean在他手里不断涨大、跳动。他哥哥瑟缩了一下，像是要躲开他一样稍稍偏过头，眼睫急速地抖动，卷翘的末端挂着一滴晶莹的汗珠，Sam让自己的舌头卷过它，吞下了那一点咸涩。  
     “你这混蛋，”Dean摇着头，他金色的头发完全湿透了，“我—我不行，我做不到，Sam，我…”这已经是他哥最接近于哀求的话了，可是不行，Sam不会这样就放过他。他想要——需要Dean说出来，不带任何保留。  
     “说出来，Dean。”Sam的指尖滑过他的嘴唇，Dean几乎是无意识地含住它们乖巧地轻轻吮吸，温热的舌尖让他急切地又硬了几分，“告诉我，Dean，告诉我…你想要什么？”  
     “我——”Dean下意识地张嘴，两团红晕又浮现在他的脸颊上，他的呜咽声愈发急促，“Sam我—我想要你，上帝啊，我—我要你。就只是你。”他的尾音消失在崩溃的长鸣里，颤抖着，泛出低低的抽噎。Sam揉了揉Dean的金发，将他微微拽起来一点，然后猛地卡进了他的身体里。Dean在他手掌底下痛得骤地绷紧了身体，双腿张开到了极限，抖动得看着都觉得疼。他贴着Sam的掌心呜咽，那种纯粹的、不知所措的呜咽，伴随着身体不由自主地颤抖着想要蜷缩起来。  
     “嘘，没事的，放松….老天啊——Dean，你好紧。”Sam将他拉下来，牙齿卡进他的脖颈。Dean紧得不可思议，那样滚烫而又完美地紧紧含住他。他哥哥绷直着身体，汗水流进失神的眼睛里，他眼底的美丽的翠绿像是要化成洪流汩汩地淌出来。Sam尝试着动了动，他浅浅地滑出去，然后倏地又深又狠地撞进去。Dean哽住了，发出一声近乎窒息般的抽噎，眼泪沾湿了他的睫毛。Sam用他那双大得色情的手掌抚摸着他的颈侧，拭去了他脸颊上的泪水。  
     “放松，Dean，我接住你了…”Sam沿着他的腰线摩挲着，手指卡在他的髋部，然后开始了噩梦一样毫无章法的冲刺，每一下都重重地顶进他身体的最深处，毫不留情地碾磨着，地狱一般的快感铺天盖地地烧遍了Dean的全身。他无法自持地呜咽着，抵着床单无助地扭动，被眼泪浸湿的雀斑愈发明显起来，Sam亲吻着他柔软的脸颊，想要把它们全部吞入口中，   
     “别想着逃开，Dean，这次不可能了。” Sam牢牢地扣着他的腰，另一只手握住他交叠的手腕按在床上。他那双细长的绿眼睛暗沉沉地闪着光，像是早就看破了Dean的想法一样，斩断了他所有逃避的可能。他哥哥被他桎梏着，随着他坚硬的性器反复磨砺着红肿的穴口而瑟缩战栗，发出近乎于尖叫的抽噎。他的肠壁变得愈发松软而顺滑，让Sam迅疾而用力的抽插更加容易，一下下地像是要把他操坏一般，几乎都不给他呼吸的时间。  
     “S-Sammy…慢—慢一点…”Dean的手指在他掌心底下抽搐着、哆嗦着，徒劳地攥紧又放开。Sam捧起他的脸烙下更多湿润的亲吻，握紧Dean的腰将他猛地抱起来坐在自己怀里。Dean无力地环住了他的脖子，温顺地垂下了头，脸埋进他的颈窝。  
        Sam在他耳边发出“Shhh”的小声安抚，手掌滑落下去包裹住Dean的臀瓣，将他的身体撑起来，然后重重地坐回到自己的阴茎上。Dean克制不住一声尖叫，这个角度让Sam的性器进入到了一个前所未有的深度，仿佛已经顶到了他的喉咙。  
       那声高亢的呻吟像迟了点的回音在他自己的耳边响起，Dean混沌的意识稍微清醒了点，脖颈处的皮肤迅速蔓延出一股漂亮的深红：“…S-SSammy…”他睁大了被汗水洗得愈发明亮通透的绿眼睛，近乎哀求地看着Sam。而他弟弟安抚地亲着他，那双眼睛里是浓烈而清澈的深绿，藏着深深的钟爱与珍惜，绵绵不绝地渗出来，透进他的皮肤，深入骨髓。  
     “Dean……”他的名字回荡在Sam的唇舌之下，形成奇怪的、浑然天成的协律。Sam凑过来咬住他的嘴唇，将他压回到床垫上，他的抽插愈发激烈而不顾一切，快感犹如最凶猛的浪潮凶狠地吞噬了他。生平第一次，Dean全无顾忌地松开唇齿，让那些呻吟与呜咽冲出喉咙，眼泪滑下他的面颊：“Sammy…我..我快要……”他的声音浸满泪水，沙哑而柔软，他弟弟温柔地拥住他，甘之如饴地饮下他的眼泪和哭喊：“来吧，Dean。”  
       他猛地射了出来，涣散的意识里，他本能地倚向了Sam，而后者抬高他的下颌，在他嘴唇上吮出另一个吻。下一秒，微凉的精液全部洒进了他的身体。  
       和他弟弟上床的那些女孩是怎么还没有被顶得穿破喉咙的？  
  
  
       +++  
  
  
         Dean辗转着从沉沉地睡眠中醒来的时候，旅馆的窗帘已经被拉上了一半，幽暗的星光闪烁着流进窗户。他翻过身，腰因为这个动作而发出酸痛的抗议。Sam伸出手环住他，安抚地揉了揉。月光洒在他的眼睛里，那些柔软的棕色发卷刺痒地戳着他的皮肤。  
     “怎么了？”他弟弟轻声问道，Dean眨了眨眼睛，逐渐地清醒。这些年来的疲惫像是一瞬间纷至沓来，汹涌着扑进脑海。  
     “我做了个梦。”Dean说，他揉了揉眼睛，感觉到睫毛因为尚未干透的汗水而粘成一绺绺的，“有一条长长的河，我需要到河对岸去。河面上没有桥…也没有别的工具或者什么。”  
       他凝视着Sam。  
     “但你在我身边。”  
  
  
         END 


End file.
